A Mirror Image
by Elijah Alexander Jones
Summary: City of Glass, starting at page 421 in the book, from Alec's point of view. It goes through the entirety of the book as well as after. Pairing: Alec/Magnus, Slash. Rated M for language and sexual themes. Mortal Instrument's belongs to Cassandra Clare.
1. I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye

**Alec's Point of View**

I searched the crowd relentlessly as Isabelle chattered on with Simon about Jace's parentage. How could they talk like old woman having afternoon tea when we were about go into a battle that could change our _lives_ or – angels forbid- we lose them? I wasn't paying attention to their conversation until Simon revealed that Jace was actually the son of Stephen Herondale. That bit of information caught my interest _enough_ to put my search aside momentarily to add my input into the discussion.

"So he was the Inquisitor's grandson," I said. "That must be why she—" I broke off as I saw a tall figure shifting though the crowd. I tried to peek over the heads of the mob in the Great Hall. But, my eyes darted away for only a second, distracted by a small movement in my peripheral vision and the person was gone._ Damn, it might have been him._

"Why she _what_?" Isabelle demanded of me in an anger laced tone. Her eyes trying to follow where my own searched. "Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for."

"Not what," I said standing on the balls of my feet craning my head to see if I could catch a glimpse of him. "Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him to be my partner in the battle. But, I have no idea where he is." A fact which was getting more annoying by the second. "Have you seen him?" I asked, looking at Simon in masked desperation. If anyone could see better it _would _be a vampire.

He looked around quickly then shook his head. "He was up on the dais with Clary but" – he turned to look up at the stage, squinting his eyes into focus – "he's not now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere." As he said this he took another look around to see if the warlock would appear as if summoned by the mere mention of his name.

"Really? Are you going to ask him to be your partner?" Isabelle asked. Her interest grappled by this new knowledge. Her eyes took on a slightly unfocused look to them as her wild imagination took over. Hopefully it was a clean fantasy. I mentally shuddered at the possibilities the word "partner" implied for her mind. "It's like a cotillion, this partner business, except with killing." I silently thanked the angels that her daydream was _clean_ if bloodied by the prospect of war.

"So, exactly like a cotillion." Simon added, in what I guess he thought passed as humor. His eyes darted to my sister, most likely to see if she thought is attempt was funny.

"Maybe I'll ask you to be my partner, Simon," Isabelle asked, her expression slightly humored.

I frowned though at what her question implied. If she thought she was going to fight. She had another thing coming. She was far too young to go into a battle such as this. It didn't matter if we needed all the hands we could get. We were Shadowhunters, we weren't going to send children into battle just because we were short handed. I looked around at my brothers and sisters. Dressed in night just as I was, weapons in easy access. I turned slightly toward Isabelle as my eyes still searched the room for Magnus. "Isabelle, you don't need a partner, because you're not fighting." I turned to her fully, cutting off my search. "You're too young. And if you even _think_ about it, I'll kill you" I was ready to go into a full rant at the petulant expression she wore as I saw a shadow in my peripheral. My head jerked up and to the side to get a better look. "Wait–is _that_ Magnus?"

Isabelle followed my searching eyes and snorted "Alec, that's a werewolf. A _girl_ werewolf. In fact, it's what's-her-name. May."

"Maia," Simon corrected her. I focused more on the girl coming toward us. She wore mundane clothes, leather pants and a printed shirt. I noticed Simon smile at her as she turned and smiled back. Isabelle glowered in what was plainly obvious as jealousy. Simon took one glance at her and his smile fell faster than Lucifer into hell. I had to smile slightly at that, it was funny to watch him squirm between the forces of to opinionated woman grappling for his attention.

But, my humored thoughts were cut short as a familiar face caught my full attention. "There's Magnus," I breathed out in relief. A tight coil in my shoulders I didn't even know was there loosened. I ran toward the tall figure at the edge of the crowd, weaving fluidly though the mob until I was standing before him. Slightly breathless I looked up into his timeless face and shining slitted eyes.

"Magnus" I said in a breezy tone. His eyes focused on mine. They were wide with surprised, but a small smile crept onto his lips, nothing major just a slight turn up at the edges of his mouth.

"Hello Alec." He said in a rather formal tone. I looked up at him questioningly. The tone was strained in an uncomfortable way. He was trying to keep up appearances for me. I was about to ask what was wrong with him when he switched back to his joking self. "I know I'm gorgeous, but the slight panting is overdoing it a bit. Don't you think?" Much to my embarrassment a fierce blush crept up my neck as I hissed out his name in admonishment.

"I have been looking _everywhere_ for you. How hard is into to find a six foot two warlock, prancing through a crowd?" I was annoyed that it had taken this long to find him. Wasn't he looking for me too?

"_Extremely_ difficult, since there isn't one here." He said in a feigned serious tone his cat eyes twinkling with wit. "I do _not_ prance. I strut, there is a significant difference." His humor was as always a constantly present force. I smiled a little at that. My blush receding a bit before it could reach my ears. "But, that is not entirely as important as to why _you_ are here." That stung a little, and it must have showed on my face because Magnus immediately lost the joking tone. Putting his hands on my upper arms just below my shoulders as he asked what was wrong. I know I was being childish, but it hurt to realize that I was in fact alone in the idea that we would be partners. I had pushed Magnus away again and again. His mind would most likely not process the idea of me taking initiative in our relationship – or whatever it is we have. We had never made anything official, never gave any promises to each other, and it's not like we ever said I lo—and now I was being a whiny bitch. I mentally cut myself off and looked up into Magnus worried gaze.

"It's fine." He looked at me questioningly as I said it "I'm _fine_. I'm here because I wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner." I looked down to my toes as I finished, embarrassed that I had to ask. The silence stretched and I started to shift my weight from one foot to another my nerves getting the best of me. That silence was suffocating. Did it mean he would say no? Had I pushed him to far away too even bring him back a little? Yes, that must have been it. I had lost him to my own stupidity.

I started to back track, make contingency plans. I could ask someone else, a fairy perhaps. _Anything_, but another warlock I just wouldn't be able to—a strong hand caught my chin in a firm grasp and then I was looking into depths of gold and green. Entranced by their colors, I didn't say anything, just waited.

"I will be your partner." Magnus slowly enunciated each word and let go of my chin rising back up to his full height. I couldn't help but realize those words could have two meanings. Blushing slightly, I watched as he rolled up his sleeve revealing tattoos in a demon tongue I couldn't understand, he kept going until the roll of fabric sat on his bicep. "You can mark me here if you wish." He said, pointing to an unmarked expanse of flesh on his lower arm.

"Oh, okay." I replied, stuttering like a fool. I looked down using my bangs to hide my eyes and the growing blush on my cheeks. I felt as though the people in the room are watching us, like they know exactly what's going on. Removing my stele from by belt I began drawing the mark Clary showed us all on Magnus, keeping my eyes hidden. Once I'd completed the mark it burned a deep black to match his other tattoos. Finished and rather happy with my work I look up to see Magnus giving me a curious expression. He opened his mouth as if to speak then closed it, and then opened it again looking me straight in the eyes as if he could show me what he meant through there twin depths. He closed it again with a sigh looking down at his feet, still not saying anything. Finally he looked up at me, his cat eyes tight around the edges in defeat. He looked so sad, I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but he beat me to the punch.

"Alec I don't understand." He breathed out in a pained whisper. "Why would you want to partners with _me_?" He asked in an incredulous tone, and in that moment I realized Magnus didn't _know_. He didn't _understand_ how much I needed him. How much I cared for him. How much I _loved_ him. I felt like I was like I hit in the gut by a Infarintel demon. In the face of that fact, all my fear of acceptance from my parents, about being banished from the Clave for who I was and disappointing my family seemed so petty and small. I was breaking Magnus by dragging him just below the surface of the water, but never letting him the sweet relief of air. I couldn't breathe in enough air myself. As I looked up I realized Magnus was saying something in worried desperation, but I couldn't hear him over my heart beat. I had to do this. I had to make this right before my logic and my fears got the best of me. I grabbed Magnus's face between my hands in a gentle, but firm grip and then I was kissing him.

**Phew, glad this is done with. Post what you think and if I should keep going or trash it. Reviews are love.**

**Much Love,**  
**Eli Jones**


	2. I Say Hello

**Alec's Point of View**

I didn't close my eyes as I kissed Magnus, his wide irises locking in with my gaze, boring into my eyes as if to communicate something. But, ever so slowly his lids fell to cover his stare and mine soon followed. We stayed like that, my lips moving rhythmically, while his stayed frozen. I could hear the murmurs rise in volume around us, but I found I couldn't care what people would say as I leaned my body into Magnus rigid form. Tilting my head I tried to deepen the kiss, but Magnus's lips were unmoving against mine, stilled in surprise. I grabbed Magnus's hair in a fist, causing him to gasp out in pain, while simultaneously thrusting my tongue forward into the newly opened space.

We had never gone this far in our kisses, most were chaste pecks of the lips with not much further movement into the more passionate embraces. In a sudden realization I was informed that I had been missing out. As my tongue collided with Magnus's it was like a shock to the senses that left a pleasant buzz in my mouth, one that awakened him to how we were currently situated. In a fluid movement he wrapped his right arm low around my waist as his other hand found the back of my neck tilting my mouth further up as he bent down to meet it. His tongue slid against mine testing the new sensation before skipping over the top of it to enter my own mouth. I had never felt anything like this, my body pressed to Magnus as our mouths hid a dance like nothing I had ever experienced before this. I had _needed_ this so bad. With my heart so heavy, having had taken a beating tonight with so many gone including one that mattered most to me. My unforgivable mistake.

I turned my head to the side to catch in a breath of air as a firm hand grasped my shoulder pulling me from Magnus's warm touch. I turned to see a shocked and very angered looking woman.

"H-Hello Mom." I started in fear. She looked absolutely livid and I could guess as to why, it wasn't like it was a mystery as to what I had just done.

She stared at me for a moment looking as though if she was deciding to shout or do the thing only mothers and teachers could do, that cold tone that is in and of itself ten times worse than yelling.

She let go of my shoulder, patting down the fabric from the fist she had made over it. My Father walked up behind her as she turned on her heel and walked away, Dad turning and walking into step beside her.

She didn't have to say anything, I followed like I knew she was silently ordering me to.

I looked back to Magnus, his arm slightly stretched out towards me, with an apprehensive expression on his face. I looked him in the eyes and mouthed "I'll be okay." Hoping that would quell at least some of his fears. His expression never changed from the worried look, but his arm slid back to his side as he nodded.

I turned back to see my parents walking to a shadowed corner behind a set of columns. The area was removed from the rest of the crowd, a perfect place to have a private conversation or murder someone without notice.

I followed them to the privacy of the shadows as my Mother and Father turned to look at me. Dad wore a shocked and somewhat pained expression while Mom's face was blank giving away no emotional clues. Dad opened his mouth as if to speak, but Mom cut him off hold up one finger to signify the fact that she needed a moment, most likely to formulate the emotional angle of her tirade. Her other hand went to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. In barely a whisper she started.

"Alec." She stated as if she needed to reaffirm who I was. "_What_ were you thinking?" Mom asked enunciating it as if talking to a slow minded child. She then stopped and I guessed that this was my turn to answer. But, I didn't know what to say. My brain was a bundle of nerves as my heart raced in my chest, and my palms began to sweat as did the back of my neck. I wasn't sure how to explain, so I decided honesty was the best way to go.

I wiped my wet hands on my dark wash jeans and clasped them together tightly before letting them separate again. I looked up from my feet not remembering when I had looked down. I gazed at my Mother straight in the eyes as I began to explain the unexplainable. "I was thinking-"

"NOTHING!" Came a thunderous and harsh interruption from her lips. Dad looked as startled as I felt. With that one word the flood gates opened. "You were obviously _thinking_ nothing! Because otherwise you wouldn't have done th- wh- _that_. What does this _mean_ Alec? I know Ma- _he's_ gone, but that does not give you the reason or the _right_ to stir up trouble like a _child_. Was this just an outburst of ill timed experimentation or are you trying to tell us something? Alec I need answers! What does this mean?" She asked the last part in a whisper as her energy flowed out with the words she spoke. Her shoulders sagged and her head lulled forward in exhaustion. Dad put her hand in his, squeezing gently in encouragement.

At that moment I felt very alone. Before when I talked to my parents it was always with the affirmed fact that they loved me and would always be there for me no matter what I did. But looking now, it was as if there was a wall separating the sides of me and _them_. I wanted someone to stand by my side, just as Mom had Dad to stand by hers. Not just _someone_ though. I wanted Magnus.

I took in a deep breath and began a speech that I had no preparation for. That you could never _really_ prepare for. How are you so supposed to explain to your parents that the basic logic in their mind that boys like girls and vice versa is wrong when it comes to you? There is no way to prepare for that, but there are two words that are like a bomb dropping for most parents. But, I was in the corner now. I couldn't get around this and I had put myself in this position all by my own actions. I took a deep audible breath, letting it out in a whoosh. With those thoughts I looked at my parents.

"Mom. Dad. I'm gay."

**Wow. This was deep at the end. My heart was thuding with the last words. **

**I feel really bad for Alec here, since I've been his position too. It's never fun to tell your parents the truth when you know it will hurt them. But, you can't lie to them forever. It comes out sooner or later even if you don't want it to. **

**Sorry for the tense atmosphere I've created. I'll upload the next chapter very soon. It's already like . . . half way done. And remember reviews are love.**

**Always with Love,**  
**Eli Jones**

**P.S Please notify me of any errors you see that I might have missed so that I may fix them ASAP. Please and Thank-you! (:**


	3. Let's Get Together and Be Alright

**Alec's Point of View**

Mom looked up at me her eyes wide as she gasped aloud her hand moving to cover her mouth. My parents looked at me in a pained way, like I was hurting _them_. Like I was a mundie teenage girl telling her parents she was pregnant. They looked at me like this was my fault. Like I had done this on purpose, the kiss was a bad idea in hindsight. I could see that much. But, I had just told them the biggest secret of my life. I knew to expect the worst, erase all hope in my mind that they would accept me for this, but it seemed I had missed some and it was pierced my heart like an arrow. My thoughts were cut off as my mother let down her hand to speak.

"How could you do this to me?" She asked in a wounded undertone, and in that second I snapped. My pain I had from their rejection and anger I didn't know I possessed coming to the forefront.

"_You_! What I did to _you_? I have been hiding who I was from you and dad for _years_ because _I_ was afraid that you wouldn't accept me! That you wouldn't or couldn't love me anymore. I cried myself to sleep some nights because I was so torn up about it and I couldn't go to _anyone_, in fear of being exposed! And out of all of that, you know what sucks the most?" I was silent for a moment to see if she would reply. But, mom didn't, she just stared in shock at my outburst. "I was right." I breathed out in pain. My vision had gone blurry and I could feel something on my face. Using a hand I tried to brush it away. It came back wet, sometime during my explosion I had started to cry. I closed my eyes in shame that _they_ could affect me that way.

I took the edge of my sleeve into my hand and used it to wipe at my eyes. I looked at them both defiantly, their dazed expressions swam into view. My mother gapping like a fish and my dad silently sad, he still hadn't said one word to me. But, he opened his mouth to speak for the first time in this entire disaster of a conversation.

"_Don't_." I said with finality. "I _don't_ want to hear it. I just can't." I finished in a half sob, my head hanging. I couldn't stand to hear his excuses, it hurt enough already. But, he wouldn't be swayed. Breaking from my mother's hold he came to stand in front of me.

"Alec." He said in a voice that brooked no interruption with its resonance. "What I think you mother was trying to say is why didn't you tell us? I always felt you had been hiding something from me for a while now. But, I knew that you would come to me in time about it. And so I kept waiting and waiting and you never did." He stopped taking in my expression of do-not-try-to-pin-the-blame-on-me and giving me a raised eye brow in reply. He stood back and then in a quick movement only a Shadowhunter could perform, he grasped me in a firm hug.

After a time he stepped back, his hands on my shoulders. "You are my son, and I will _always_ love you." He told me in an emotional tone, I couldn't find any falsehood in what he had said. Like chains his words broke the heavy weight in my chest and I felt freed. I broke his hold on my shoulders, burying myself in another hug, burrowing my face in his protective warmth. Tears, this time of joy soaking his shirt as his arms embraced me again. I couldn't believe it. I was okay, _we_ were okay. But the most important epiphany screaming in the back of my mind was_ I don't have to hide anymore_.

As I stepped back I looked up at my dad and saw an expression of relief and love. I turned with him to look at my mother, she was standing someway away with her arms crossed tightly around her chest. She wore a pained and shamed look as she stared back at me. I looked at her holding out my arms.

"I am me, and I can't be anyone else. I won't be sorry for that." With that said, I walked to where she stood grasping her in an awkward hug, since she had not unfolded her arms.

"I love you too Alec. Always. It's just shocking. But I shouldn't have acted the way I did and for that I am sorry for hurting you. You know I could never love you any less for any reason, right?" She said in a caring tone, though she sounded distracted, not moving to embrace me, her head shifted onto my shoulder. I let go when she didn't move, staying in her rigid state. In shock I looked at her absolutely furious expression as she glared daggers at a pillar about seven feet away.

"Isabelle Lightwood." She said pronouncing each syllable of my sister's first name separately. As she said it a dark form came from behind the offending pillar, stepping into the light it was revealed to be Isabelle wearing a downcast and shamefaced expression. "This was a private conversation and you had no right to ease drop on our discussion." Isabelle, keeping her head down looked up at our mother her eyes pleading for forgiveness. She glanced up at our parents and then looked over at me silently asking what the situation between us was like. I nodded and smiled, to tell her that everything was okay. With that she smiled at mom and dad affectionately after giving me a look that blatantly said "I told you so." Mom looked between the two of us her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Isabelle, did you know about this already?" Mom asked in a tone that was more curious than angry. Isabelle looked at her with a sheepish grin on her face, she nodded.

"Well nice of you to tell _us_." Mom replied in an indignant huff. She smiled ever so slightly though and with that I knew it was finished. I looked up at my family, Isabelle had her arm around mom talking to her about me and how it all came tumbling out that faithful night when I had come into her room, a rambling emotional mess after a fight with Jace. Dad was standing of to the left leaning against a wall, quietly reflecting on the new situation. I walked over and leaned next to him. We had it back together again, we would _not _be perfectly fine as family for some time with Max gone. But, we could live on, in our ups and downs. We would be alright.

**This chapter is super short, but that's because I'm finally switching to Magnus's point of view. Yay! *does little happy dance* Hope you like this chapter, it's sort of emotional, but it's whatever. Though I do like it when Isabelle finally shows up. **

**By the way near the end Mayrse becomes very understanding because I was tired of writing her as an un-understanding bitch. *shrugs***

**Reviews are love! (: **

**With love,  
Eli Jones**

**P.S Please notify me of any errors you see that I might have missed so that I may fix them ASAP. Please and Thank-you! (:**


	4. Don't Worry About a Thing

**Alec's Point of View**

I took a deep breath, peeling my back off the wall. Dad raised an eye brow, silently asking where I was going.

"Just give me a second. I'm going to go get, Magnus." I said only pausing for a second before getting out the name. It felt surreal to be able to say it out loud in casual conversation. My Father nodded and I left on a turn of my heel.

* * *

**Magnus's Point of View**

I had been waiting on the outskirts of the crowd ever since Alec had left, and I was beginning to worry that his mother had actually killed him. She had a face that said she was honestly considering it when she had pulled him out of my arms. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as images of another mother flitted across my closed lids. I pinched harder scrunching up my nose to stop unwanted emotion from showing through traitorous tears.

Instead I focused on the monumental step that had just been taken between Alec and me, one that had gotten him into loads of trouble with his parents, but still showed how much he cared for me. I smiled at the memory of how good his lips had felt moving with my own. His toned body pressed against mine had felt incredible, but before I could get too lost in the ghost of feelings past a hand tugged on my sleeve, at the same time lips lightly brushed against mine. I opened my eyes to see blue enveloping my sight, unfocused and beautiful, like colored glass in the sun.

Alec leaned back and smiled at me. His casual touches made my heart soar, we were in public and he was _touching_ me, kissing me instead of shying away from a mere glance. I looked at him closely, his hair was still a mess from the fighting he had done earlier, his eyes that normally faced the ground were looking up at me, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He had a grin plastered on his face that looked as though it may hurt it was so wide. In all he looked as if he was high on some illicit drug. But, I could also notice the tear stains that tattooed his face in shining trails and the lines around his eyes making him look ten years older, but he was happy so that meant the end all conversation with his parents had gone better then hoped.

"So I guess everything is okay?" It came out more as a question than a statement. Even though I hoped for the best I wouldn't voice it without confirmation from Alec first. He just smiled – if possible – wider and grasped me in a hug, burying his face into the crook of my neck.

He mumbled something into my skin that was unintelligible at best. Not that I minded him in my arms, his mouth close to my pulse point. But it was distracting me from my train of thought even more so than just him in general. I pulled him back before the blood could start to run south of my belt buckle asking him to repeat what he had said. He gave me a look that said to listen this time.

"I was trying to tell you that everything went okay, better than okay actually. It went . . . well I wouldn't say perfect. There was yelling at first, but once that was over Mom calmed down and Dad apparently was okay with it from the beginning. He kind of had an idea of what was going on already though." Alec trailed off at the end leaving his thoughts unfinished and me wanting to know more of what had happened. I looked at him expectantly, waiting to see if he would tell me the rest. He looked up at me through his lashes. "And now I'm going to fulfill my promise." Was all I got out of him, which only left me confused. It must have showed on my face because he kissed me on the cheek, simultaneously sending a pleasant shiver down my spine as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I want you to meet my parents." He breathed onto my neck. "That is, if you still want to?" He let the last part hang as a question, letting me decide if I wanted to go through with our deal. He looked up at me again, this time waiting on my answer. I looked down at him raising an eyebrow in question.

"I want you to, if you still want to that is." He looked down a slight pink tinge to the tops of his cheeks and ears. As if he really had to ask, of course I wanted to. This was like a dream. I thought I might wake up any moment and realize none of this had happened. Severely hoping that was not indeed the case. I had wanted to meet Alec's parents the first time he had let me in far enough to at least mentally claim him as my boyfriend, even if I couldn't have said it out loud in fear scaring him off. But, now it was going to be a reality and I could feel a tingling sensation in my fingers as the blood flow was warped as my magic flew out in the form of blue sparks around us.

"Alexander, of course I want to meet your parents. If I recall correctly, _I_ am the one who struck the bargain with _you_." I said in a teasing tone. He just looked up at me and smiled, but it was short lived as Alec came to his senses, he looked around at all the people looking at us. Well Looking wouldn't be what I considered the right word, gawking would be more appropriate to their blatant and ill-mannered stares.

As if electrocuted Alec quickly pulled out of my hold stepping back to a more conservative distance, his neck and cheeks turning a bright crimson. I glared at the small crowd turned at us flaring a bit of magic around myself in the form of sparks and flames in a clear statement to turn-the-fuck-around and mind-your-own-god-damn-business. A wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulder leading him toward the shadowed corner I had seen him disappear to before. Half way to our destination he let his shoulders fall from there almost painful looking hold, allowing some of the tension to release he sighed loudly.

"I hate people sometime." Alec announced breathlessly to no one in particular. I looked over at him with a smirk playing across my lips.

"I know what you mean." I replied to his rhetorical statement. "Intrusive creatures they are, so nosey and don't let me forget to mention _annoying_. But, I suppose they can't help themselves when they've been abruptly informed that one on the _sexiest_ shadow hunters around is out of the game _and_ bats for the other team." He elbowed me in the ribs, chuckling and shaking his head.

"I would hardly call this," he said waving an arm at himself. "_Sexy_."

"Who said I was talking about you." I teased earning another bruised rib. I rubbed at the sore spot under my shirt, for such a slight build, his elbows were like bone daggers sheathed in flesh. "Hey now, cut that out or your parents will think I've been in an abusive relationship with you."

**Finally we get to see Magnus's side of the fence. Well anyways, I'm going to finish up Chapter 5 and then I'm off to bed. Reviews are love! (: **

**With Blind Adoration,  
Eli Jones**

**P.S Please notify me of any errors you see that I might have missed so that I may fix them ASAP. Please and Thank-you! (:**


	5. This is My Message to You

**Magnus's Point of View**

At that he smirked turning in my hold and kissing me, even with the straggling gawkers who had apparently missed the memo. But, I couldn't care for long as his hand cupped my ass, pulling me toward him, his other hand on the back of my neck, pulling me down to plant a searing kiss on my lips. I gasped as his hand kneaded the flesh under my pants. Alec taking the opportunity presented by my open mouth tentatively pressed his tongue to mine. Soon our tongues were dancing behind our closed lips as I walked us backwards into a shadowed alcove. I stopped as I felt the cold stone of the wall bite into my back, I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of Alec pressed up against me. But we had to stop, otherwise we never would and Alec's parents were waiting to meet us, and being late would not put me in high standards though I wasn't sure they would be high to begin with. Alec reopened his eyes as I leaned back, my head hitting the wall sending a sharp pain to my brain, effectively ending our kiss.

"I believe we have somewhere to be." I inquired, raising an eyebrow in his petulant expression. My head was slightly hazed from the kiss or it could have been the braining I had given myself. But, it sounded nicer mentally to think it was from the kiss. Alec looked up at me and opened his mouth. I put up a finger over it, silencing him before he had a chance to argue. "You can have me all you want later. But for right now, we have an appointment to keep and I don't intend to keep your mother waiting. She can be downright terrifying when she wants to and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that." I said in finality. But Alec just rolled his eyes, grasping the hand that now covered his mouth, pulling it down so he could speak.

"I wasn't about to argue, and my mom isn't that scary-"

"Says you" I interrupted, receiving a glare in return.

"I just wanted to get something off my chest before we face the music or whatever that mundane saying is." Alec let out a breath I hadn't known he'd been holding, taking both of my hands in his calloused ones, he looked up at me. His eyes burning in the torch light, sparked with determination. I took a breath, holding it. I wasn't sure if whatever Alec needed to say was good, or very, very bad. I couldn't read his eyes like before. He hadn't just turned a whole new page. He had gotten an entirely new book. He squeezed my hands gently.

"Magnus Bane" I took in as much air into my lungs, my body and mind preparing for the worst. "I love you." He whispered as if telling a treasured secret. "Always have, always will" I let the air in my lungs out in a whoosh, unable to do anything, but stare in disbelief.

In all the months that Alec and I had 'dated', he had never once said those words. There were at least two times when I think he had come close, but he had always caught himself, covering it up with a question or distraction of some sort. But to hear him say it was like a breath of fresh air after being under the water too long. A weight on my heart, I hadn't even known was there broke away with those three little words, belatedly I acknowledged I still hadn't said anything. Alec began to shift from one foot to another. A nervous gesture I recognized all too well as the tell tale sign of him thinking too much. But, I didn't know how to tell him how I felt. I had always wanted to tell him I loved him, but in that moment I realized those words just didn't get across how much I _did_ love Alec. More than anything, I loved him. So I did the only thing I could, since my voice was nowhere to be found

In a quick step I enveloped Alec in a tight hug crushing his lips to mine, as I spun him around pressing him into the stone wall. A groan escaped his lips at hitting the hard surface that turned into a drawn out moan as I molded my body to his, pressing myself to him as much as I could. He grasped the sides of my face in an almost desperate gesture as he returned my kiss with fervor, his tongue sliding against mine. I pulled him closer as I dominated his mouth with my own. Alec moaned, pressing up –if even possible- more than before, his hips molding into mine. In the back of my head I had a stray thought that we had something we needed to do, but it couldn't have been too important if I couldn't remember it.

Instead of dwelling in the reassesses of my mind I put my right leg between Alec's and ground against him while I let my tongue push into his mouth with long confident strokes, effectively fucking his mouth. He gave a breathless moan that reverberated into my mouth, as be turned his head to the side panting.

My lips never left his skin, just moving to his neck as I pulled at the edge of his sweater to get to the sweet porcelain skin underneath. I nipped at it, causing him to gasp. Before taking it into my mouth as I sucked and bit at it, his hips writhed against me as I used my hands to pin his limp ones to the wall. I looked up at his face from my bent over position at his throat as I continued to rhythmically thrust against him. His eyes were rolled skyward, glazed with lust, only slightly obscured by the bangs of his hair. He had a light sheen of sweat over his face, making it glisten in the light of the fire runes. His cheeks, once lightly touched with pink, were now a flaming red all the way up to his ears as his mouth hung open in a seductive "o". He was lost in the feeling as I continued to work at his neck. As I did so, I let my mind wander to where it usually did, Alec.

I could love, truly love the people who brought him in the world, the people who raised him to be the person he is today . . . his . . . parents.

_Shit_.

I unwillingly pulled away from Alec, releasing my hold on his wrists, which dropped to his sides to hold him steady as he leaned into the wall for support. He panted erratically his head hanging down. He looked up at me through his bangs, lust evident in their depths. My cock twitched at that stare and I had to restrain myself from picking up where I had left off, and finishing it.

I was substantially aroused from grinding up against him for who knows how long, and from the look of the straining bulge at the crotch of his pants, Alec wasn't any better off. Catching his breath, he panted out "Why . . . did you . . . stop?"

As he asked, Alec leaned back against the wall, allowing his head to fall back against the stone, exposing his neck. I stared at him, surprised he had forgotten. _Damn I'm good_.

I walked up to him, putting my hands on either side of my face, successfully trapping him. "As I said before you most effectively distracted me, I believe we have somewhere to be." I said the last part slowly into his ear. I pulled back to see his reaction, his head snapped down to look at my, his eyes going wide as he gasped. "Ah, so you do remember." I exclaimed teasingly. He sputtered, at a loss of words, fear leaking into his features. I instantly regretted my comment.

"Hey now, don't worry. It's only been a couple of minutes, fifteen at the most." It didn't seem like my words had any calming effect as he began to show signs of hyperventilating. Grasping his face in my hands, I let my long fingers thread into his hair as my thumbs stopped right before his ears, massaging the skin at his temples in slow circles.

"Alec, listen to me. You need to calm down or you're going to pass out, and that is _not_ something I want to have to explain to your parents." I beseeched to him, thinking of the look I would undoubtedly receive from Mayrse if I carried a limp form of her son in my arms, not exactly good first impression material. Alec nodded numbly, his breathing slowing to a relatively normal rate. I kept up my words of comfort, trying to compose him, he closed his eyes as I combed my fingers through his hair like I knew he liked.

After a minute or two Alec had calmed down, his flush disappearing from his cheeks completely as he opened his eyes. I gave him a raised eyebrow, silently asking if he was okay. He nodded and groaned as he looked down at his rumpled clothes. His faced turned an accusatory glare at me, like I was going to say sorry for what I did to his clothes. But his glare softened, shifting into a new look as he looked down at his clothes and then back at me, his eyes pleading for assistance, I just smirked, rolling my eyes as I leaned back to look at the damage. I snapped my fingers and his face cleared of sweat like fast forward evaporation as the shirt smoothed out, though I could do nothing about its thread bare state, other than trashing it, like I very much wanted to.

He looked up at me, his eyes glowing in thanks as he smiled. Holding out his hand for me to hold, he led me to the corner where his parents had been staying, waiting for us.

**So Yay! Super sexy make out sessions! *fans self* I had fun writing this and I hope you have just as much fun reading it. Anyways, this was planned to be longer, but I couldn't squeeze any more out of it, without making it drag. So *shrugs* I hope it works. I tried to stay in character, but allowing Alec just a smidge of dominance in the beginning. So there you have it! Magnus's little section in the story, and now we go back to Alec. But, you'll get to see more of Magnus later when all of this craziness with Alec's Mum and Dad is over.**

**Reviews are Love**

**Eli Jones**

**P.S Please notify me of any errors you see that I might have missed so that I may fix them ASAP. Please and Thank-you! (:**


	6. One Love, One Heart

**Magnus's Point of View**

I followed Alec through the throng of people trading marks, many of them oblivious to us even passing by. I must have stopped in my distraction, because Alec had to tug on my arm rather forcefully to jostle me from my thoughts. I gave him a glare, but it was ruined when I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey, cut that out. I'm rather fond of that arm." I said, trying not to laugh. He looked back at me smiling, rolling his eyes as he pulling me forward. I followed, eager to finally meet his parents not as the warlock that periodically saved his life, but as his . . . boyfriend.

The idea was still sinking in and I guessed it just hadn't hit me yet, how far we had come from Chairman Meow's birthday party when I had slipped him my number asking him to call. Alec had just looked down and blushed, but taking the slip of paper none the less.

In all my years I hadn't seen such an addicting display of embarrassment. The light flush on his cheek inspired many the fantasies I indulge in, waiting for him to call, and it had become somewhat of a trigger for me to see that blush. Reminding me of all the things I wished to do, steps I couldn't take yet. But, this was one I had wanted and waited for and it gave me a high to think its time had come. I put my thoughts away as we neared the darkened arch that hid Alec's mother and father.

As the shadows enveloped us as well my eyes adjusted easily and quickly, but Alec slowed and I saw him squint his eyes for focus. A sign that he needed to update the forever seeing runes behind his ears. I lengthened my stride to pull in front and smiled at him, which he most likely didn't see from the bemused expression he gave to my general direction.

"Cat Eyes." I whispered in his ear as explanation. I decided to leave out the part where I was impatient with his slow pace and was laughably excited about "Meeting Mom and Dad". He laughed in a hushed tone as if he could read my mind.

I led for a short time until his pupils dilated and he was able to see just as well as I could. I slowed my pace to match his so we could walk side by side. As we neared I began to break his hold on my hand, but he squeezed my fingers lightly and reaffirmed his hold on me, peeking up, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Well aren't we all Mr. Confident today." I teased. But, secretly I was internally singing with joy at the small gestures of affection.

"I'm tired of hiding Magnus," he affirmed, turning his head so that he could look at me. "I tried so hard to be someone I'm not. So I quit." He finished with a shrug turning back to look ahead of us, but I could see the smile creep onto his lips. It wasn't as wide as it used to be, but certain things would never be the same with the death of his brother.

"I always thought quitters never win though?" I couldn't keep from pestering him tonight, my mood was far too good for the solemn temperament around us.

"I think I won." Was his whispered reply as we passed though the archway to face his parents. His appearance changed into a closed mask as we turned the final column to find his family.

Robert was leaning against a wall, relaxed, his head tilted up to stare at the curve of the vaulted ceiling. Mayrse was talking with Isabelle, but the conversation stopped as we came into view. I turned to look at Alec when his hold on my hand constricted almost painfully. He was scared. Even though his face didn't show the emotion, the tightening of his shoulders and the death grip on my poor fingers gave him away, but he only stared ahead with a schooled expression that falsified relaxed calm.

I looked up from my attempt to read Alec's expression to see Alec's Mother. From the face she was making she was either trying to pass a kidney stone or she didn't approve of me holding hands with her son, with is most likely being the later to my aggrieved annoyance. Her eyes were trained on the connection of our hands and I felt as if I should start to feel physical pain from the intensity of her gaze. Alec's dad turned to look at him and then followed Alec's gaze to stare at his wife. Upon seeing her practically mad expression he walked over to her, clearing his throat rather loudly and gave her a meaningful glare when she looked at him. When he stood at her side his hand went to her wrist, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her pulse. She sighed and nodded.

Alec gave Isabelle a questioning look. Many emotions flashed across her face, like she was trying to make up her mind on what to say in silent communication. Finally she came up with a look of frustration, striding over to Alec. Clasping his ear firmly and cupping her hand to hide her lips she whispered to him what she presumably couldn't say without actual verbal communiqué. Alec grimaced and I looked down at him, an eyebrow raised in question. He turned to me, looking almost pained.

"Mom doesn't like me dating a warlock." He replied in a heated whisper, hardly moving his lips as he did so. I rolled my eyes letting out a sigh. _If it's not one thing it's another._ With that knowledge in mind I strode forward with purpose, breaking my contact with Alec, to stand in front of the Lightwood's. Putting on my most gracious and courteous smile I could muster, I stuck out my hand.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, I believe we've met before. Magnus Bane." I said in what I hoped was a polite greeting. Robert extricated his hand from his wife's grip, which had tightened when I neared, shaking my hand firmly.

"Call me Robert, it's good to see you again, this time in better circumstances than the last." He answered in a deep, but pleasant baritone that matched his large exterior. He looked down at me with a small smile. It was odd, most people were far shorter than my six foot one, but he had at least two inches on me. As he let go I passed my open palm to Mayrse. Alec's mother looked at my hand as if it was a poisonous snake coiled to strike. I recognized that look, it was blatant an undisguised disgust, born of fear and misunderstanding. Prejudice was a deep rooted disease among the Shadowhunters it seemed. But, with a tentative hand she shook mine rather lightly, ready to snatch it away at the first sign of danger. I sighed internally, greeting her in a polite fashion as if she had not treated me like a notorious pariah. She attempted a smile, it looked forced and unhealthy as it pulled at her face unnaturally. I was getting annoyed with the pleasant façade.

I felt a presence at my right and behind me on my left. I looked over to my right to see Alec standing at my side, and with a slight turn of my head I could make out a clip of a figure that I presumed was Isabelle. I turned back to face Mayrse, not wanting to give her an opening, she was completely equipped for war and I wasn't taking unnecessary chance with my life. The silence stretched and I was _not_ going to stand here forever, so with three snaps in quick succession, a modern circular table appeared, with matching chairs for each of us, though I was sorely tempted to leave out Mayrse who jumped at my sudden show of magic. I sat pulling my chair in, sweeping my hand out in a flourish to invite everyone to sit. Alec and Isabelle sat without hesitation, But Alec's father took a step back. I was about to say something, tired of the bigotry, but he went behind his wife, pulling out her chair for her and my brain switched gears quickly, as I mentally kicked myself for not doing the same for Alec. Mayrse turned to her husband scowling then back at the chair, looking at it disdainfully. She finally sat with a pointed look from her husband.

I waited till Alec's father took his seat, steepling my fingers I prepared to talk to his parents about everything, well, not _everything_. But, the things they would want to and should know. I was about to speak when Mayrse spoke up for the first time since I had arrived.

"How long?" she asked in threatening tone that would not be swayed. I wasn't surprised at the angered tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a lost manner trying to suppress the childish answer of nine inches, I tried _really_ hard not to laugh, but a smirk must have escaped because her scowl deepened in its intensity. How long what? I was a warlock not a _mind_ _reader_. I couldn't be expected to fish answers to questions that open. She sneered at me, it was to be expected from her with the way she had reacted so far. Now I was merely bored with her constant malevolence, but Alec seemed to be bothered as he took my hand under the table and squeezed lightly. I used my thumb to rub reassuringly on back of his hand, and he seemed to relax minutely.

"Do not play dumb with me downworlder. How _long_ have you been with my son." She asked again, adding in the pleasant derogatory term for added zest. Alec and his Father spoke up, both giving her a reproachful look and hissing out simultaneously a mixture of _'Mom'_ and _'Mayrse'_. I looked over at Alec who had a pained expression on his face, I was getting pissed, and fast. I looked back at Mayrse, my previous kindness gone.

"It's been a little over four month's _Mrs_. Lightwood, and if you can keep the insulting labels to a minimum it would be _greatly_ appreciated." I mocked in a jaded tone, I was sick of playing nice with this woman. I now knew that the yelling Alec had mentioned from before come from her.

"Don't preach to me _warlock_, I know what you are capable of." She all but growled at me. It took me a moment to understand what she was trying to get at, but when I finally realized what she was insinuating my anger rose to new heights. It wasn't because I was a warlock that she didn't want me dating Alec, it was because I was _that_ warlock.

"Oh. My. _God_! You have _got_ to be kidding me. That happened almost _sixteen years ago_ Mayrse, and I was under orders upon _pain of death_ to do so! Do you think I _wanted_ to? Hell no! It just happened out that way, I was new to the job so I got the work no one else wanted! It's not like I _volunteered_ to play prison keeper." I was now standing, my chair toppled on the floor behind me. The air was thick with tension and blue sparks. I felt a hand at my elbow tugging me down, I looked over to see Alec staring at me in undisguised shock and a tinge of fear, his eyes pleading with me to calm down. I took a deep shuddering breath, letting it out with apologies for my outburst twisted in. With a nod of my head my chair righted itself and tucked in under me as I sat down again. I looked up to see everyone, but Alec staring at me in alarm.

_So much for that good impression._

Robert recovered his composition first and offered an apology for his wife in answer to mine. I nodded to silently show him I accepted it. He didn't need to know I thought his wife was a bitch on a stick and any apology from her would be a sign of the god damn apocalypse.

Mayrse just stared at me with hateful eyes, but the anger wasn't as strong as before. Her fear was now justified in her eyes, but her cause behind her malice was gone since I explained myself.

"It's in the past Mayrse. I can't undo my actions anymore than you can yours." Was the last word I was going to offer on that subject. I was tired of the electric glares and I wasn't going to say sorry about what I had done, setting my jaw and crossing my arms I leaned back to wait for her to reply. Alec placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing soothingly.

Mayrse looked at me, then her son, then back at me. Her eyes calculating as she set her mouth in a contemplative look. Everyone was silent as this went on, all of us tense, even I could feel the pressure. I had won over Alec's Father within the first minutes, but his mother was the deciding factor. She crossed her arms, her pose matching mine. Her eyes cleared as she came to her decision. Leaning forward she pointed at me.

"I'm going to allow this," She said her finger going between me and Alec to represent our relationship. "But I don't want any funny business, and no more overnight trips." She said the last pointing at Alec, Alec protested with a childish whine of Mom. I struggled to hide my smile, but I conquered it with effort.

"I know that you're eighteen Alec, and you think you know almost everything. But, there are things in this world you just don't understand yet." Alec just rolled his eyes at her condescending tone. I unfolded my arms letting out a breath of relief, nodding to Mayrse to let her know I agreed on her terms.

"Not going to happen warlock. I don't want some silent agreement you can weasel out of later." I scowled at her for even suggesting I would do so. "I want you to _swear_. On your name _and_ on your magic." I looked at her in shock my eyes wide and my mouth agape. _Oh shit_, this could not end well.

**Oh thank god this is finally done, yes I know that last line is cheesy and yes I know it took me forever to get this up here_. _So I am alive and well, and working to get you some more Alec on Magnus action or vice versa. Anyways this chapter is super long, it's over 2,000 words. Oh and sorry I lied, I started out with Alec and ended up deleting it all and switch it to Magnus. I just couldn't let go of his cocky and colorful attitude. So here is some more cute and fluffy stuff for you to read. **

**Yes I know Mayrse is acting like a total bitch, but I can't seem to write her any other way. Her and Magnus have history so it only makes sense that she would not like him. And Remember Reviews are Love. (:**

**Love and Sloppy Kisses,  
Eli Jones**

**P.S. If you could tell me of any out of characterness or spelling errors, or whatever it would be greatly appreciated. Please and Thank you ~ Love**


	7. I Wanted to Give You for Years

**Magnus's Point of View**

I looked at her with disbelief.

_How could she even know about that?_

I was dumb struck, and for her to even suggest it was ludicrous. A vow on my name is one thing. It's binding so that if I were to break the promise I was bound to, the magic used in the vow would require me to give my full name to the opposing party in the promise. But to vow on my magic is another walk in the park completely, a park at night full of muggers and rapist, me being the young cute blonde.

I sucked in a breath at the thought. If I gave a pledge on my name and on my magic then I would not only have to give that person my name –which could be binding to a certain degree– but I would give them a percentage of my power as well, and not a small cut either. To swear on those terms is a big deal.

Magic can make your life suck when you go against it, it can make you regret what you have done and it can take away your will to live with its intensity, but there is one thing it can't take away, from anyone or thing. And that is choice. It can make it damn hard to choose, but it can _never_ take that control from you. You can choose to do the wrong thing, either intentionally or accidentally it's still up to you. I just wish it would give you warning sometimes.

"Mayrse-"I started, trying to give her an incredulous glare through my shocked expression.

"Don't Mayrse me. I want you to _swear_ on it." She interrupted haughtily. In that moment I knew she was clueless to what she was asking, from her high tone and snarky expression I could tell that she had no idea what she was asking me to do.

"Mayrse," I held up my hand when she tried to interrupt. "Do you even _know_ what you're asking of me?"

"I'm asking you to obey the rules I have laid out." She replied slowly in confusion to my grave voice. I shook my head at her ignorant answer. She must have gotten mad at my condescending actions, because her retort was acidicly biting. "Fine, then what _is_ it that I'm asking of you?"

"I'll explain it like this, with a contract like this one, it's sort of like a box," With that I took my finger and drew a square on the table made of blue light. "And let's say this is me bound by this promises parameters." I took my finger pointer and middle finger and placed it nose down in the center of the box, making a little hand man it. "Now this is your promise." As I said it the blue square vanished. "See your promise doesn't have any seeable boundaries that I know can't cross. So if I pass out of your invisible box," To illustrate my idea I walked my fingers to the right, after a certain point of my finger walk, the box reappeared this time red. "I'm dead." I said in mock sweetness. With my visual presentation over I waved away the red box and looked at Mayrse directly in the eyes. "So what _you_ are asking of me is to make a _life bonding promise_ to a flimsy and time constrained set of rules that could and most like will _kill me_ if I step one toe out of line. Your rules apply to the now, but what about five years from now when Alec has moved out and I am still constrained to that promise. Hell let's say thirty years from now, I'm still bound to your bidding. No deal Mayrse." The last three words came out more as a growl than I had intended, Alec hand constricted on me. With that said, she looked down. I didn't know what she was doing until I saw that her cheeks had turned a light, but noticeable red.

_Huh, well now I know where Alec got that trait. _

"I'm sorry," I looked at Mayrse in shock, but she continued. "I'm embarrassed. I didn't know that the contract was so . . . _obligatory_. I had read about it, but that–what you demonstrated wasn't mentioned. I'm sorry I asked that of you. Your word will be fine as long as you keep by it." My mouth was gaping and my eyes must have been comically wide because she gave me a disapproving glare, but a smile twitched on her lips. "You'll catch flies in there." Was her one line comment and I laughed, the tension between us breaking. If she could say sorry _twice_ and crack a joke in the end I knew we could coexist without trying to murder each other . . . most of the time.

Isabelle and Robert joined in and Mayrse's shadow of a smile turned into a barely restrained grin. Alec just rolled his eyes, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. As the laughter died down into content smiles I looked at Mayrse, my eyes serious.

"Mayrse Elizabeth Lightwood, I, Magnus Bane do so swear that I will abide by the rules you have set to the best of my abilities. I can promise no more than that." I held out my hand for her to shake, she took it this time without hesitation.

"Thank you." Was all she said in reply. I looked around at the table, my eyes passing to each individual, Robert smiled and nodded his assent to the exchange. He may be the head of the family, but Mayrse made the decisions and he knew so. It wasn't until I got to the end of my rounds that I noticed I had conjured an extra seat. I began to wonder why, but the answer side wiped me and I mentally chocked. I had barely known the boy. Mayrse eyes followed mine and smiled sadly, her eyes turning cloudy.

Before the gloom could soak into my thoughts I stood, everyone else following suit. When everyone had vacated their chairs I snapped my fingers, teleporting the table back to the Rooms–To–Go I had got it from. Alec and I said our goodbyes, Alec hugging his family as I stood a respectful ways away. After disentangling himself from his family's arms he joined me, our hands intertwining. We turned from the column we came in from, back into the buzzing of the Hall of Accords.

"Well that went better than I expected." A exclaimed a wry smile on my lips. And to my immense enjoyment Alec laughed, a rich thick sound that I couldn't help but join in on. After we had both calmed down I posed the question I wanted to ask earlier, but didn't get the chance because of our mad dash to get to his parents.

"So how are you, when it comes to all of this? You were very quiet in there so I couldn't really get a feel of how you felt about it." I stopped before I could ramble on any more.

"Happy. I didn't expect to feel this way for . . . awhile. With all that's happened." He gave a small smile to me as we continued to walk back to me excluded spot on the other side of the hall. I glanced up to see Clary and her mother, with Luke on the dais. I couldn't make out the other figure, they were blurred. An apparition perhaps? Alec jarred me from my musing with a tug on my hand, looking at me in a curious manner. I could see the gears turning behind his eyes as he formulated and speculated . . . something. I could never really guess what he was thinking at times. But, I knew he would ask me – _and shit was he talking this entire time._ I zoned in, in enough time to get the last part.

"I get the over protectiveness, but why does mom hate you so much?" Alec asked airily, as we walked back into the shadows of another arch.

"I know why." My mouth retorted before my brain could tell it to shut up. I was silent hopping he would take the statement at face value and move on. But, instead he looked at me expectantly, I sighed and elaborated. "Your mom. The first night, the first night she was under my custody for trial. She tried to run, and I had to . . . subdue her."

Alec stopped suddenly. I had to turn around to look at him, since I had kept walking. "What do you mean by subdue?" he asked looking at me with uneasiness.

"I had to . . . use a binding on her arms and legs. To stop her." I said in a purposely vague way. This conversation would not end well if it continued.

"What kind?" He asked in an aggressive tone, his eyes darkening.

"Alec you have to under–" I pleaded, before he interrupted, taking a step toward me.

"What kind of binding Magnus?" He was getting mad now. I had to tell him, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"It's called a Corinthian binding. It's like a slim rope made of magic that ties around the wrists and ankles." I said, purposefully omitting the worst, hoping that he would drop it.

"That doesn't sound so bad." He had no idea what it was, I could tell that much from his naïve comment. I had to tell him, if he didn't hear it from me first he would just be angrier later.

"That's not all it does," he looked at me with a glare. I raised my hands in a surrendering fashion to show I would explain. "She came at me with a knife Alec, and not just any ordinary one. It was a soul eater, so I used the rope in _defense_." Putting special emphasis on the last word, he had to understand why I had done it.

"So what does it do?" he asked quietly looking at me with apprehension, the anger was gone though. I knew that he knew what a soul knife was, how it could strip a warlock of their powers and with it their life. I sighed hanging my head.

"When used on a human it gives a signal to the brain that tells the body its experiencing pain even if the body is unharmed. It's only supposed to be used in life threatening situations," His eyes widened dramatically, I let my arms down, my shoulders sagging. "I didn't know what else to do. I was new to the whole High Warlock thing, and I wasn't kidding when I said your mom was scary, _is_ scary, and I do regret what I did that day . . . but she didn't really give me a choice." I let out the last of my justification in a whisper. Alec was silent for a while and then he sighed, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. His face came down to stare at mine. His eyes settled on whatever decision he had decided on.

"It was a different time, it's past," His mouth curved oh so slightly as he walked to my side. "Let it be past." I smiled at him, once again catching his hand in mine.

**Oh my Lord and Lady this was a breeze. I was able to get this all done in one day! Can you believe it? I know I can't. So Anways. Mayrse was bitchy in the beginning, but she mellowed out in the end. I was going to right more, my goal was 2,500. But, this seemed like a good drop of point and I don't want to get to out of order thought wise. Also I really want to get back to Alec's Point of View. So this is the last you will see of Magnus for three or four chapters . . . . unless I change my mind. Anyways Mayrse is acting like a total bitch – I know this, but I can't seem to write her any other way. Her and Magnus have history -A rather ansty and painful one- so it only makes sense that she would not like him. And as always remember Reviews are Love. (:**

**XOXO,**  
**Eli Jones**

**P.S. If you could tell me of any out of characterness or spelling errors, or whatever it would be greatly appreciated. Please and Thank you ~ Love**


	8. We Escape

**Alec's Point of View**

We walked back toward the dais, Magnus's warm hand grasping mine. I was sorting through the feelings I had about . . . well everything. But in reality it completely blew me over emotionally and mentally, and my head began to hurt as I tried to process my opinion. I didn't have long to ponder my thoughts as a light squeeze was given to my hand. I looked up to see Magnus giving me a raised eyebrow.

"You're awfully quiet." He said in a voice just loud enough to carry through the noise of the crowd around us. Most of the Shadowhunters near us had finished their marks and had begun to talk amongst themselves. Most of the hall was in discussion about the upcoming battle, but there was scattered conversation about little else. Like a flank attack the thought hit me. Eyes wide with realization I turned to Magnus.

"_Shit!_" He looked at me about to speak, probably to ask if I was alright, but I cut him off. "I never finished the alliance rune." Magnus's face relaxed into a bemused expression as I pulled out my stele to finish the mark. Passing the stele to my right hand, I drew the complementary mark to the one I gave Magnus, the biting sting and an invigorating burn on my wrist. Magnus watched in fascination as the finished mark charred to a black scorch on my skin.

As the glow around it faded the slight sting of the rune activating set in. Warmth spread out from the mark, up my arm, and I felt the new presence resting in the back of my mind. Like the rest of my runes I could feel it like a secondary pulse in my head and looking up into Magnus's eyes I know he could feel it too.

"Did it work?" Magnus asked in concern, trying to twist his arm to get a better look at the mark. I was silent for a moment trying to figure out how to confirm if it indeed did worked, coming up short on how to describe the feeling of a good mark.

"Does it feel like you have an itch in your brain, kind of tingly but not bad?" I asked, settling with a very Jace like explanation. Magus stopped trying to twist his arm unnaturally, his brow creased in thought, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head.

"Huh, Is it always like that?" He asked, resuming our walk and trying to look at the mark.

"Always." I said as I caught in step next to him, trying to keep up with the slightly longer stride. I swatted at his arm, giving him a pointed look to stop fidgeting with it, he just shrugged in reply and continued trying to twist his arm off.

"It's fine, now stop, you're going to fall flat on your face if you don't watch where you're going." I admonished as I grabbed his wrist forcefully putting at his side. Raising his finger, looking as though he would object I moved my hand to link our fingers together. He let off and just raised a carved brow. I felt my face heat and Magnus's smile turned smug.

"Ass." I muttered under my breath, his smile just got wider. Magnus just gave a smug smile and kept walking.

**~10-26-11 **

**I'm not dead just busy. I'll be updating again soon, promise. I just fixed this up to post more. I really am sorry for neglecting you guys and gals. I'll try not to do that again.  
**

**Love and Kisses,**  
**Eli Jones **

**P.S. Still looking for a Beta, drop a comment to help. (:**

**~09-05-10 **

**Oh God. *looks at the calendar on the wall***

**It has _not _been that long! Damn you father time! **

**I apologize profusely my dears. College has been kicking my ass all the way home and it's only been a month and a half. But, now that I've gotten past the worst of it I will be resuming updating at a weekly to biweekly basis. But to say sorry to all of you I will have a juicy extra long chapter for you to read by Tuesday, unless life throws another curve ball . . . at my head. Again.**

**But, for right now here is a snippet of the upcoming chapter, which won't be shorter than 3,000 words as an apology for the whole dropping off the face of the earth thing. I also might right you guys a plot less pile of Malec smut as a gift for not burning me on a pike after I left you all hanging. Remember reviews are love!**

**Also if anyone could suggest a good BETA. I need one to help me with my terrible grammar that even Microsoft sometimes has trouble with.**

**~04-12-11**

**I am a horrible person. I know. I'm sorry to neglecting you guys for God knows how long. It has been crazy in life and i will be back to a steady update soon, but I thought I would drop this by and say sorry, sorry, sorry. Also there is smut coming so YAY! Their is also more to this chapter, I just did NOT want another day to go by without an update. I'm off to school, but I'll be back tonight to write some more for you all. And as always remember Reviews are Love. (: **

**Love and Kisses,**  
**Eli Jones **

**P.S. Still looking for a Beta, drop a comment to help. (:**


End file.
